A Chance Encounter
by LovelyVintageIdeas
Summary: Alison Grey never expected her life to resemble one of her beloved books, but when she meets Nick Tyler in a café on a cold November day, her life changes forever. He gives her a new perspective on life, showing her there's more to life than just living.
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Encounter

Now, I don't believe in 'devine intervention' or anything along those lines, but I do believe in coincidences, in chance and luck. Both good and bad. And, this is how I met the infamous Nick Tyler.

Well, I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Alison Grey, I'm sixteen years old. I attend Highland Hall Waldorf School, a privet school in Northridge, California, where I am currently a junior. I have one older brother, Jacob, and a younger sister, Samantha, who are just a joy. Both my mother and father are hardly around, we've basically been raising ourselves, with help of the rotating cast of help our parents have provided for us. Now, don't get me wrong, I appreciate how lucky and privileged I am, I truly do, but it all gets so… boring. My schedule rarely lets me pause and, well, be a teenager. Between ballet, piano, soccer, and all the extracurricular activities I do after school it's a mystery I even have time to sleep. That being said, it's odd that I happened to be in the same small, hole in the wall café as Nick Tyler, it truly is odd.

It was November 14 of that year, the freezing air nipping at the exposed skin on my face, I pulled my tan coat tighter to me as I hurriedly walked to this small café I found not too long ago. My laptop bag was slapping against my leg. Looking around at the people I passed I wondered why I still lived here, I dislike people, they're just so annoying. I turned a corner and reached the café, as I opened the door it made a familiar ding. The warmth of the cozy building embraced me as soon as I opened the door. I peeled off my coat and left it hanging of the coat rank next to the entrance, there weren't many people there, so I felt fine with leaving my coat.

I shouldered my bag and walked up to the barista and ordered a cup of Caramel Macchiato with a shot of espresso, after paying and waiting for my drink I sat at a booth in a more secluded part of the café. I opened my laptop and it opened to the page I was working on earlier, an essay about my favorite author, Charles Dickens, of course. I took a sip and began typing when the ding alerted me that a new costumer had just walked in. I looked up out of curiosity and saw a boy. He looked around my age, with sandy brown hair that was visible from his gray beanie, he wore a blue sweater with gray triangle designs, and dark blue jeans. He glanced my way and I quickly averted my eyes, I hadn't realized I was staring at him. I turned my attention to the screen in front of me.

I noticed the boy walk towards me out of the corner of my eye, but I focused on the screen. I grabbed my cup and held it in both hand, feeling the warmth seep through the cup, warming my cold fingers. I blew on the coffee before taking a sip, the warm liquid traveling down my throat, warming me inside. The boy sat across from me in the booth, which was odd, there were plenty of tables available. I looked up and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. "I hope you don't mind," his voice was deep and charming, he gave me a lopsided smirk. "I don't mind," I answered shortly, I knew guys like this, they more trouble than they were worth, cockiness and arrogance radiated from him. He just sat there and looked at me as I typed, I tried to focus but I felt his eyes stare holes into me. "I'm Nick, by the way," he said abruptly. I looked up and sighed, "I'm Alison," I replied with a small shrug. I closed my laptop and picked up my cup, "It's nice to meet you, Nick, not to sound rude, but what do you want," I asked then brought the cup to my lips.

He shrugged and picked up my worn copy of _**Great Expectations**_ by Charles Dickens, "You like Charles Dickens," he asked incredulously. I felt slightly offended, "Of course I am, I don't see why that would be such a surprise," I answered haughtily. He raised an eyebrow, "I just didn't expect someone else to be a fan of his work, not this day in age, anyways," he chuckled, "I can see this has been read a few times." More than a few, all the books I own have been read multiple times, "Well, if a book isn't worth reading over and over, what's the point in reading it at all," I questioned.

He gave me a genuine smile, teeth showing, "That's brilliant," he laughed. I smiled, "It's just a blunt truth," I shrugged. It felt nice to finally be able to discuss literature with someone and not have them stare at me with a blank look. We began our favorite books written by Mr. Dickens, "I have to say, Great Expectations is one of my favorites, followed by A Tale of Two Cities," which happened to be my favorites as well. I hadn't realized the time until my phone buzzed, it was a text message from Jacob

'Where are you? It's getting late.'

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I have to go," I told Nick as I packed my laptop and book away, "It's getting late." He nodded and smiled, "Here," he grabbed my phone and handed me his, "how about we meet up some time," he handed me back my phone and I did the same. I nodded, "Sounds great," I smiled. I stood and gathered my things, when I grabbed my coat and shrugged it on I was just out of the thresh hold when my phone buzzed again, I looked at my phone and it was a text message from Nick

'Just making sure you didn't give me a fake number.'

I looked back and saw him smirking, '_Now, why would I give a strange guy a false number?"_

_ 'I am not strange,' _was all he typed.

When I got home I opened the door slightly, "Where have you been all day," my mother questioned even before I fully entered the house. I sighed, "I was out, mom, and I needed a change in scenery." My mom was fairly tall with blonde hair that was pulled back harshly, aging her about ten years, and dull green eyes, as if life had literally drained all the color from them. She wore a gray slacks with a matching gray blazer over a lilac blouse, "You are an odd child," she sighed. I nodded, "Love you too, mom," I mumbled as I walked past her, up the staircase and into my room. I opened the door and walked to my desk, I pulled out my laptop and placed it back into its place. I pulled my book out, walked over to my bookcase and placed it back into its rightful place.

I pulled out my notebook and began doing my homework. It wasn't long until Jacob came into my room, "So, where were you," he plopped himself onto my bed and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I don't know why but my cheeks began to heat up and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face, "I went to that café I told you about before, and there was this guy. My god, he was so… intelligent, wow. We talked about authors and our favorite books and," I trailed off when I saw Jacob look at me blankly, "bottom line, he was hot, smart, and likes reading. He's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2: The Book Store

A Chance Encounter

Chapter Two: The Book Store.

I looked at my reflection one last time, my hair was in blonde ringlets around my face, and I had a cream colored cardigan, which fit largely on my petite body, over a white knitted dress, a pair of black tights, finished off by black knee high boots. I nodded curtly at my reflection and walked out of my bedroom. I closed the door behind me, "Mom, I'm going out," I called out as I walked down the spiraling staircase. When I reached the foyer I was met by my father, "Where are you planning on going, Alison," he questioned suspiciously. I met his gaze, "I need dress for your business party, surly you wouldn't want your employees seeing your daughter in a simple dress," I said matter-of-factly, I gave the best smile I could muster up. He smiled then, a genuine smile, the kind that made him look younger, his nose scrunched up slightly and his eyes lit up with a look that could only be described as adoration, like they did before he inherited my grandfather's business. My father was only in his mid-thirties, he had gray eyes, like mine, but they were filled with such wonder and interest, like he wanted to know everything, see everything. Just how I felt, my dad and I were very much alike, that spark of wonder, that fascination with the world.

"I'm not your mother, Ali, where are you really going," he raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response. Unlike my mom, my dad wanted me to have a life, a real one, not some scheduled one my mother had for me. "The book store," I shrugged. A large smile spread on my father's face again, he shook his head as he chuckled, "Most teenagers would lie about going out to parties, but no, not my daughter, she lies about reading," he clasped a hand on my shoulder, pulling me into a hug. I laughed with him, it was rare to have even the slightest time with him, and it felt nice to have him here, like a father should be. Just then, his phone rang, and the moment was over, he returned to Jason Grey, CEO of Grey Corp. 'For all your daily needs', that was the company mantra.

He looked over at my sympathetically, before returning to his call. I sighed as I exited the house and walked to my car, a sleek black Range Rover Evoque Convertible, a birthday gift from my dad. I opened the door and fluidly sat down, closing the car door. I grabbed the keys from my purse and started the car, I caught a glimpse of the weather while I was getting ready earlier, and they said the likelihood of it raining today was high, I choose to pull the hood up. As I wait for the heater to warm my car, I flick through radio stations, I come across my favorite station and smile. Not long after that I pull my seatbelt over and buckle myself in and pull out of my driveway. As I pull out I see my neighbor, it took me a while to guess why she looked so perplexed, then I realized my windows were open. I chuckled to myself as I thought sarcastically, 'Yes, a white girl with good taste in music, shocking.'

It had begun to drizzle when I finally reached the book store, which was in Burbank. It was about a half hour drive, minus traffic. I pulled into a parking slot closest to the store, I grasp my purse and step out of my car, locking it as I walk swiftly to the front of Barnes & Nobles. I swing the door open to the welcoming familiarity of the Shoppe. "Alison," a dainty voice sounded from my left, when I turned I saw the familiar face of Nichole Webber. Nichole was an average height, hefty, and hair that seemed to change color every time I saw her. Today it was burgundy, which suited her very well. "Nichole," I delicately walked over to her, she was placing books on the shelf, "I love this color on you," I smiled whole-heartedly, "it's lovely." I looked at the books she was placing on the shelf, "Thank you," the taller girl smiled, "so, have you ran out of books already," she teased. I came here often, which is why I'm so well acquainted with the workers. I gave her a menacing, playful glare, "actually, I came here to buy a few more, you can never have too many," I joked. Nichole playfully scoffed, "God, you _are _weird," she laughed softly. I jokingly pushed her, "Hey, I thought that was what you liked about me," I pouted.

We talked until she had to go work the cash register. I walked aimlessly around the shop, looking at tittles that caught my eyes. I picked up a copy of John Green's _A Fault in our Stars__**, **_from what I've heard it's a heart wrenching novel, I have to buy it. I looked around and spotted the baskets they have for people like me, who buy multiple books, I grabbed one of the red plastic baskets and gingerly set my book in it. I sighed contently and continued to look around. I spotted a book called _Clockwork Angel by_ Cassandra Clare, it seemed to be a trilogy. I shrugged then placed all three of them into the basket, I've been a fan of Cassandra's since the _Mortal Instruments_. Just then, a hand reached into my basket, pulling out a book, I raised my gray eyes to meet their shocking blue eyes. It took me a while to realize who it was, the sandy brown hair and smug smile, Nick. "Are you stalking me, Alison," his smug smile still intact as he waited for my response.

"I have far better things to do," I retorted teasingly "than stalk an irritable teenage boy," I stretched out my hand, asking for my book back. He raised an eyebrow as he placed the book back into my waiting hand. I began walking away, Nick quickly matching my pace, "So, what far better things do you have to do," he inquired, "you know, other than stalk me." I scoffed, god I hated his cocky attitude. He slung his arm around my shoulders, casually, as if we'd known each other for ages, "Nick, get your arm off of me," I looked up at him with a blank expression, which obviously didn't work because I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. Nick opened his mouth to respond, probably something snarky, but before he could a male voice asked, "Ali, is that you?"

I turned my head slightly to the right, looking behind me, and there he stood, in all his glory, Jackson Walker. I hadn't seen him since we were kids, when he moved to Italy with his family. He was tall, with honey blond hair, and crystal blue eyes that looked like the oceans in Honolulu. He had a jawline that could cut through diamonds, he wasn't the goofy nine year old he was when he moved away, and he was hot! "Jackson, is that really you," I asked in disbelief, when he nodded I pulled myself from Nick's grasp and hugged Jackson tightly, "I haven't seen you in ages," I looked up at him, still in his tight embrace. "I know," his Italian accent wasn't thick, but it was detectible, simply breathtaking, "I came to get you something actually, your dad said you still love reading," he chuckled in my ear. I shivered as his breath brushed my ear, "Nothing changes, I guess." Jackson looked behind me, "Is this your boyfriend," I pulled away from Jackson and looked at Nick, "No, this is Nick," I said casually as if it explained everything. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Mr. Grey's party, Nick," Jackson said coldly, "ciao," he kissed my forehead softly, his lips lingering for a while before he walked off and left.

"So, what should I wear," Nick asked me as he walked me to my car. The rain had slowed to a slight drizzle, "You were serious about going," I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, "don't let what Jackson said get to you, he's always been that way, cocky." I leaned against my car, "But, if you want to come wear something classy," I reached and tugged at the hem of his blue pull over. I pulled my car keys from my purse, "The party is on Friday at six," I smiled up at him, "see you then," I said. On a whim I leaned in, stepping on my tips of my feet and kissed his cheek. Before he could respond to my advance I quickly climbed into my car, pulled out of the lot and drove home, with a smile on my face.


End file.
